Cinder Roxas
by pokexpanda
Summary: Cinderella gets a makeover in this Kingdom Hearts fairy tale!


So I wrote this for my friend for Christmas and thought I'd post it on here. Merry Christmas Carol Ann/Testify Genius!

I updated the story a bit, just fixing up a few things, no changes to the story, just (hopefully) better grammar.

Well, as always I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Roxas lay on his lumpy bed staring up at his ceiling. He was day dreaming about the hunky Prince Axel. In his day dream, Axel would come to his house on official Prince business. Roxas would be in the background sweeping while Larxene and Marluxia tried to woo the Prince. But Axel was far too cunning and would see that they did not love him, and that they only wanted him for the power. Then Axel would spot Roxas and gasp,

"What radiant creature are you! I am instantly in love with you! Come live with me in my huge castle!" he would say then sweep Roxas off his feet.

"Oh Axel!" Roxas would swoon as he carried him off into the sunset, leaving his evil step siblings and evil step father Xemnas behind.

Roxas sighed, "Like that would ever happen," Roxas muttered.

He decided to try to get some sleep. Dawn was creeping in and he would have to start work soon. Roxas felt that only seconds after his eyes closed his two wicked step siblings yelled, "CINDER ROXAS!"

Roxas groaned and threw his covers to the floor.

As he made his way down stairs to prepare the two hags their meal. He started day dreaming again about making Axel his breakfast. Roxas's love would be so strong and pure that he would make his hubby breakfast even with the butt load of servants around to do it for him.

Roxas sighed again, "If only,"

There was then a knock on the door, and Saix puppy started wailing as if the devil was at the door.

"Saix puppy, shhhhhh," Roxas said pushing the man dog out of the way. When he opened the door he was greeted by one of the royal guards. His heart fluttered for a moment wondering if Axel could be sending him a letter of how much he loved him, even though they had never met. But the man just handed him a card and said, "As said by the royal prince himself 'All hot dude and dudetts must come to my totally rad ball, no uglies.'" the man cleared his throat then walked away.

Roxas stared at the card lovingly. He brought it up to his chest and hugged it.

"What the hell is that, give me that!" Larxene said snatching the card away.

"Oh great a ball for our big faggy prince," she said handing it to Marluxia. "Here Marley, you might find this more interesting."

"Oh a ball!" he said dancing in glee. "Oh Larxy, you must come! It will be sooo much fun!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Fine I guess,"

"Can I come?" Roxas said looking up at them with big blue eyes.

They starred at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Then Marluxia stopped, "Well, he is handsome. My have you grown Roxas," he said with a wink at Roxas. Roxas shuddered.

"Ew, he is not coming!" Larxene screamed.

"Now children," Xmnas said sweeping into the room. "Don't be cruel, Roxas can come,"

Larxene groaned and Marluxia purred in Roxas's general direction.

"If he can get all his chores and missions done."

"Really Step Daddy?" Roxas asked with his most innocent look.

"Oh I'm so going to rape you later," Marluxia said.

Roxas felt unsafe in his little jammy's at the moment.

"Yes Roxas, but if and only if you get them all done."

"No problem, I'm on it!"

-------

"Oh fuck I'm never going to finish…" Roxas said defeated looking at the mountain of work he needed to do.

"Hey, cheer up!" said Roxas's overly excited mouse eared friend.

"Yeah, we'll *hic* help ya!" another drunk mouse eared friend said.

"Yes, we'll find a way," said the mildly creepy mouse eared friend.

Demyx, Luxord, and Namine all stood around the dismal Roxas with huge grins on their faces.

"Don't worry about cleaning up Roxas, I'll take care of that," Namine said with a grin.

"Annd I'll *hic* errm ahh take care of those missssh mission thingys. Cause I may be a drunk but I'm bloody brilliant at that fighting shit." Luxord said wobbling slightly

"And I," Demyx said with a sly grin, "Will teach you how to dance. You'll have that little fruit cake buuuurrrnning for you by the time I'm done!"

Roxas smiled up at his friends, "Thanks guys, you're the best."

-------

"Wiggly your hips just like this. Mmhm, mmhm. Gyrate, gyrate! Yeah Roxas you nailed it! Just one more thing, and pelvic thrust! Oh yeah!" Demyx slapped Roxas on the back. "Man, I'm good,"

"Thanks Demmy," Roxas said hugging his mouse eared friend. "I never knew dancing had so much to do with shaking your private parts around. I mean, I'm still wearing clothes, but it really helped when you said just dance with your penis."

Demyx chuckled, "I know right."

"Problem! Problem!" Namine yelled, running into the room. Luxord sauntered in behind her

"'Ello love, calm down, now what's the *hic* problem?" he swayed a bit and almost fell but grabbed Namine's bum for support. She yelped but really didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Well, um, your step siblings left along with Xemnas and well they didn't really leave anything for you to wear or anything for you to get there in. so I have no idea what we're going to do!"

Roxas looked down at his dirty sweaty rag's and felt his eyes tear up, "Oh, its ok. Thanks for trying guys but it just wasn't meant to be."

They sat there in silence for a moment the Luxord said, "Oi, wait, I may be drunk but is that a bloody blue ball of light flying around?"

All three looked towards his pointing finger to see a shimmery blue light coming toward them. It floated to the ground then poofed into a young boy with brown hair in a big blue dress.

"Hey everyone, turn those frowns upside down!"

"Um, who the hell are you?" Roxas asked

"I'm Sora, but you can call me Fairy Godmother! Cause that's what I am!" the boy pulled out a silver wand with a star at the end, "They even gave me a wand, isn't it pretty?"

Roxas chose to ignore the question, and instead asked his own, "Why are you here?"

Fairy Godmother Sora seemed to think about this for a moment then went, "Oh yeah! I'm here to give you a pretty outfit and carriage to help you get to the ball!"

Roxas blinked at him then went, "Ok, I guess I'll go with it."

"Alrighty!" Fairy Godmother Sora said, "Bibbidy! Bobbidy! Boo!"

And Roxas's garden gnome was now a tripped out carriage.

"Bibbidy! Bobbidy! Boo!"

And all his friends were turned into horses.

"Aw man this sucks! I'm going to get all sweaty dragging him around!" Demyx the horse said.

They were turned into talking horses.

"Bibbidy! Bobbed! Boo!"

And Roxas was now wearing a pink ball gown and tiara.

"Ahaha! You look like a girl!" Demyx the horse said.

"'Ello perty lady," Luxord the horse said.

"NO!" Roxas said stomping his foot. "WHEN I MEET THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE I WILL NOT BE WEARING A DRESS!" he screamed at Fairy Godmother Sora

"But its so pretty," Sora said.

"MAKE ME LOOK SEXY NOW!" Roxas screamed

"Bibbidy! Bobbidy! Boo!"

Roxas was wearing a skin tight red mini dress.

"BOY SEXY!" He screamed.

"Ohhhhh," Sora said, "Bibbidy! Bobbidy! Boo!"

And Roxas was in a sleek Mod suit.

"Better," he said. "Dig the red Chucks by the way."

Sora smiled "Just be back before midnight!"

"But its ten o'clock now!"

"Better get going then!"

-------

"Man daddy Ansem, these guys are L.A.M.E."

Ansem sighed, "I'm sorry son, but you have to find somebody soon, you need to be married by the end of the year."

"Says who?" Axel said slouching into his chair.

"The law," Ansem replied. "I already allowed you to choose a man as your companion now pick somebody already!"

Axel sighed and looked down to the floor. Why couldn't he find some groovy dude to rock his world and make him soup? Preferably someone kind of short. Axel dug short guys, and blondes.

Axel sighed. He knew every eligible man in the Kingdom, and none of them just did it for him. Ready to go drink away his pain, Axel looked up but was astonished by what he saw. Axel gasped. A blonde boy walked into the room, he was the sexiest boy Axel had ever seen, though he had this spark of innocence that made Axel's heart melt. He jumped out of his chair and made his way to the boy.

"You are the foxiest person I've ever seen. What's your name?"

"Roxas, " Roxas blushed, then, thinking of Demyx, "Do you want to dance?" as if on cue, Michael started to play.

"Hell yeah," Axel said pulling him in. "Hey, can you cook?" He asked

"Yeah, my specialty is soup."

They danced all night and Roxas was the happiest he'd ever been. But as soon as he heard the clock strike twelve he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh shit," he said

"Whats wrong?" Axel asked with a concerned

"I have to go," Roxas said trying to break free from his grip.

"Hey don't worry about being out too late. I'm the prince so I'll cover your ass if you think your going to get in trouble."

"I'm sorry, but its not that, I have to go!" he broke free of Axel's grip and bolted. He was terrified of Axel seeing him in his ratty clothes. He could always come visit tomorrow, right? Maybe steal something of Marley's. Sure it may be a little fruity but it was better then rags.

"Wait! Foxy man!" Axel called

But Roxas just kept running. In his hast though, he tripped. One of his red converses fell off.

"Damn why do I tie this things so loose!" he said leaving the shoe behind and continued to run.

He made it all the way back home without Axel seeing him in his rags, but that still didn't make him feel any less like shit. He crawled into his lumpy bed and pouted his self to sleep.

-------

The next morning Roxas woke up to Larxene yelling. This really wasn't anything new, but the fact that she was in his room dragging him out of bed was.

"You little fag!" she screamed at him.

"How could you!" Marluxia cried.

"You cheated on Marley and broke his heart!"

"I was saving myself for you!" He screamed and started to cry.

"You had to go chat up that faggy prince of ours. Well fuck that, tell Marley you love him!"

Poor innocent Roxas, who just wants this to be over so he can go see Axel says, "I love you Marley, ok?"

Marluxia stops crying and looks up at him with joy.

He clasped his hands together, "Oh Roxas!"

Then Larxene threw Roxas at Marluxia's feet, "Now have sex with him. I'll be down stairs trying to get that faggy prince to go away."

"Wait, no!" Roxas said but it was too late. Larxene had locked him in with a very horny Marley.

"Come here Roxy!"

"Oh god guys, we have to save him!" Demyx said. He was still kinda sore about being turned into a horse and being forced to do work, but he still didn't want his friend to get raped.

"Let's unlock him," Luxord suggested.

"Why don't we go tell Axel downstairs?" Namine suggested

"That's a good idea Luxy!" Demyx said, "But how would we open it?"

"Break it down?" Namine said tapping her foot.

"I can pick the lock?" Luxord suggest.

"Oh! Namine, you got a hair pin?" Demyx asked turning to her.

Namine sighed and stomped her way down stairs.

"So the hot guy who left this shoe does not live here? Axel asked a very pissed off Larxene. "See, he told me his name, and he should live here."

Larxene huffed, "Well you are obviously an idiot because no one named Roxas lives here!"

"He's upstairs getting raped by a creep with pink hair," Namine said.

Axel turned to her, "Oh cool thanks," and started his way upstairs.

Larxene tried to stop him but Namine got in her path.

"Move out of my way or I'll have to ruin that pretty little face of yours, and I really don't want to do that!" Larxene hissed.

Namine sighed, "Roxas owes me one," she said and then kissed Larxene. This instantly made Larxene forget about everything.

Axel got up stairs to see Demyx and Luxord hunched over picking the lock.

"More aside, I got this!" Axel said

"No, we're almost there!" Demyx said continuing to pick the lock.

"Move or I'll blast through you as well!" Axel said.

The two mouse boys looked up and jumped out of the way just as he blasted the door with a burst of fire.

"Well that's one way to do it," Demyx said.

"AXEL, HELP!" a half naked Roxas yelled. Marley turned around,

"What the hell do you want?" he asked and Axel just punched him in the face. He then scoped Roxas up.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah you came just in time!" Roxas said snuggling into him.

Axel smiled then placed the red converse on Roxas's foot. "Perfect fit." he smiled at the blonde lovingly.

"Thanks," He said with a huge goofy grin.

"So," Axel said carrying him down the stairs. "How do you feel with living with me in my huge ass castle?"

"Why would you want me to come?" Roxas asked looking at him with his big eyes. "We don't really know each other that well..."

"Cause I love you," Axel said kissing the boy on the lips, "Got it memorized?"

And they lived happily ever after!


End file.
